Theon rima con
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: Aquel que sonreía como si el mundo fuera una broma que nadie más podía entender, el que sonríe muy poco ahora. -Serie de drabbles y Oneshots sobre Theon Greyjoy-
1. Rebelión

Yeeey, segundo fic aquí, ¡Hola!

En fín, Theon es mi personaje favorito de Canción de hielo y fuego, por su complejidad psicológica y las cosas que vive. y sí, estoy enamorada de él, ¡de verdad! -todoslavenraro-

Me di cuenta de que tengo muchas ideas en torno a él y trataré de plasmarlas todas en esta serie de oneshotsdrabbles, ojo, que no van a ser lineales, no sé, este capítulo es sobre la rebelión, pero el siguiente puede ser sobre Reek ó puede ser un what if después de danza y así, pero trataré de mantenerlo siempre IC. Ok ya, Ok ya.

* * *

_GiygaShade's_

_Theon rima con…_

I

Rebelión

Su madre, desesperada, daba vueltas por la habitación, una y otra vez. Se preguntaba constantemente por su esposo y por sus hijo mayor. Los menores se encontraban encerrados con ella, ambos abrazados en una esquina_. Los hombres de hierro no deben temer, y mucho menos de los hombres de las tierras verdes, que son tan vulnerables como sus reinos._ Se repetía el pequeño, que, abrazado a su hermana, seguía con la mirada a su madre, la única música era la de los gritos, acompañada por la danza de las espadas chocando una y otra vez. Lejos, muy lejos de ese bullicio, lograba escucharse el mar, luchaba junto a sus hombres, ahogando a los ejércitos de las colinas verdes, la ira de un dios.

El pequeño, de nueve años, se alejó de los brazos de su fea hermana y corrió a los de su madre. Nunca en su vida le había visto con ese gesto de desesperanza, de que todo estaba perdido. Ella, cuyos ojos estaban inundados en un júbilo desacostumbrado en los hijos del hierro. Inmediatamente sus brazos le rodearon, el niño cerró los ojos, esperando que todo acabara rápido. Le hubiera gustado combatir, defender lo que le pertenecía, a su padre, a sus hermanos, a su gente. Pero era un infante, y de noble cuna, jamás le hubieran permitido. Su hermana estaba en la misma situación, sólo que ella era mujer y una mujer debía luchar en el parto, no en una batalla.

—Pequeño Kraken —le consoló su madre, su voz se quebraba, pero intentaba mantenerla calmada—, no temas, que pronto todo acabará. Seremos libres.

_Seremos libres. _Sí, libres de los siete reinos, libres como uno solo, libres como el viento en el mar, libres como sólo los hombres del dios ahogado pueden serlo.

—Si se atreven a entrar, yo misma les ensartaré esta hacha en el culo. —su horrible hermana mayor levantó su arma, como intentando defenderse, ¿De qué?

Pasaron los minutos, el clamor de las hojas chocando contra otras aumentaba, al igual que la paranoia de su madre, que no dejaba de repetir los nombres de sus hijos mayores. Maron, Rodrik. Maron, Rodrik. Maron, Rodrik. Una y otra vez. Rodrik estaba muerto, descansando en el mar, por otro lado, Maron… el dios ahogado no se lo permitiría, hombre del hierro, sí, mitómano, pero Kraken, una bestia del mar. Maron, Rodrik. Maron, Rodrik. Las palabras se transformaron en un susurro que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en lágrimas.

La puerta se abrió, su madre lanzó un alarido, su hermana empuñó su hacha y él simplemente se limitó a retroceder. Entró un hombre que llevaba un lobo en su armadura, seguido por un grupo con el mismo lobo, el pequeño reconocía el emblema, los Stark del norte, amigos del trono de hierro y enemigos del trono de piedramar. Maron, Rodrik. Maron, Rodrik. Las únicas palabras que repetía su madre.

—Ven conmigo. —El lobo huargo cargó al pequeño.

La hermana lanzó su hacha, como si se tratara de una danza de los dedos, falló. Emitió un bufido de enojo que los lobos ignoraron por completo, como su arma.

—¡Bájame! ¡Bájame! —luchaba el pequeño, pero esos brazos lo sostenían fuertemente, lastimándolo.

—¡Theon! ¡Theon! ¡Mi pequeño Kraken! —su madre se abalanzó contra él, pero uno de los hombres del lobo la detuvo con un violento golpe.

Su hermana corrió en dirección a su madre, se inclinó para limpiar la sangre de su rostro y acto seguido le dedicó al lobo una mirada llena de odio. La mujer de hierro, madre de los Kraken, no dejaba de llorar. Maron. Rodrik. Maron. Rodrik.

—¡Es sólo un niño! ¡Mátenme a mí! —su hermana se levantó, desafiante.

—Nadie lo va a matar, de eso me voy a asegurar. —le contestó el lobo, con voz calmada.

La música de espadas y gritos cesó, el mar les acalló, un mundo poblado con las lágrimas de su madre. En la brisa, sólo se escuchaba el rumor de las pisadas de los hombres de hierro caídos, que regresaban al mar, a reunirse con su dios, lucharon, perdieron, pero lo hicieron con honor, defendiendo sus islas.

—¡Mi hijo! —gritó, si alguna vez hubo felicidad en sus ojos, desapareció por completo en ese momento.

—Irá a Invernalia conmigo, será mi pupilo. No le sucederá nada.

—¡REHÉN! —espetó su hermana mayor, escupiendo a la bota de ese lobo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia, la furia de un hombre de hierro, una mujer de hierro. Una Kraken.

Los hombres del lobo se acercaron, pero el líder hizo un ademán, no quería que nadie saliera lastimado, salieron del cuarto. Stark fue el último en salir, el pequeño pataleaba, pero todo era en vano. Lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. _No, no debería llorar, soy un hombre de hierro, un Greyjoy._

Antes de salir, pudo escuchar que su madre repetía tres palabras, infinitamente. Maron. Rodrik. Theon.


	2. Nieve

Segundo drabble, creo que este ya entra en oneshot creo creo ¡Espero les guste! a mi me dio bastante melancolía escribiéndolo.

* * *

_Theon rima con…_

_II_

_Nieve_

Los recuerdos regresaron, junto con la melancolía que otrora recorría el castillo como agua termal, manteniendo los muros calientes, manteniendo las memorias vivas. Los cuervos trinaban, la melodía se transmutaba en gritos, todos los que habían muerto ahí.

La nieve caía, silenciosa, creando masas que tomaban la forma de cuerpos. Todos los que habían muerto, ahora estaban postrados ahí, sepultados en la nieve, haciendo desaparecer la tierra. Allí, pudo ver como de entre la nieve, se levantaba la figura de un niño tomado de la mano de un hombre, parpadeó, las figuras ya no eran blancas, sino reales. Los ropajes del pequeño eran diferentes, llevaba un Kraken bordado en el hombro derecho, el símbolo de alguna familia, ¿Qué familia?

El pequeño con el Kraken bordado subió su vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los de una mujer pelirroja, expresión inundada en odio. De entre los árboles salieron dos niños, un poco más chicos que el del Kraken. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello del mismo color que la mujer; el otro, cabello negro como la noche. Ambos tan diferentes e iguales a la vez. Curiosos, con la mirada posada en él. El pelirrojo se acercó lentamente, el brazo derecho esperando recibir el del calamar dorado.

Las figuras, nieve otra vez, comenzaron a deshacerse hasta volver a ser nada, simples aglomeraciones en la tierra que alguna vez pisó el niño con el Kraken bordado en el hombro. Estaba solo entre las ruinas, los cuervos seguían gritando, venas de agua termal brotaban de las paredes destruidas, la sangre de todos sus fantasmas.

Caminó entre los escombros, el viento murmuraba dentro de torres destruidas, hizo caso omiso a lo que decía, no quería escucharlo. Subió su cabeza y atisbó la entrada al gran salón. El salón principal. Tragó saliva y entró, esperando encontrarse con lo peor. Nada. Un simple salón cuyo techo caía junto con la nieve, pisada tras pisada, el lugar cambiaba lentamente. La soledad se tornó en una sensación extraña acompañada de gente que entraba y salía. Un gigantesco comedor en el que se estaba desarrollando un festín, el hombre que había tomado al pequeño del Kraken estaba sentado en lo alto, junto con la mujer de expresión inundada de odio, a su lado, el niño pelirrojo.

El niño con el Kraken bordado en el hombro estaba sentado en una esquina, llorando, junto al infante de cabello negro como la noche, que prefería no observarlo. En aquel festín, celebraban los cuervos su victoria, donde pusieron fin a la rebelión de las bestias marinas. El hombre, que parecía ser el líder y señor del castillo, se puso de pie, dijo unas palabras en algún idioma incomprensible y el pequeño calamar se paró, el mundo se detuvo en ese momento, mientras el niño caminaba lentamente en dirección al señor de la nieve. El salón comenzaba a derruirse, cada vez más rápido, la nieve mojaba su cara y su bordado en el hombro. Las personas fueron desapareciendo, una a una, quedose solo a excepción del hombre que le había llamado, junto a su esposa e hijo. Inquisitiva, la mujer observó el momento en que su marido le extendió los gélidos brazos al pequeño, que los rechazó.

Desaparecieron. La estancia regresó a estar casi completamente en ruinas. Siguió caminando hasta el fondo del salón, imaginando que era aquel niño con un kraken bordado en el hombro derecho. Antojaba que el lugar tenía siglos abandonado.

El sollozo de un bebé le sacó de sus pensamientos, provenía de alguna torre del otro lado del patio. Trató de correr, cayendo en el intento. Una criatura como esa no podía hacer algo así. Caminó, topándose con sombras. El bebé seguía llorando, desesperado, suplicando comida. Llegó hasta el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Ningún bebé. Se encontró con una niña pelirroja cuya sonrisa parecía detener el precipitar de los copos. La torre en ruinas se reconstruyó ante sus ojos. De la sombra de esa niña pelirroja, surgió otra pequeña. Cabello castaño y ojos… ojos marrones. Ella no sonreía, simplemente se limitaba a observar recelosa a la de cabello rojizo.

Un joven con un Kraken bordado en el hombro entró, la sonrisa de la primera niña se desvaneció y en su expresión pudo ver repulsión, era igual a la de aquella mujer. La otra niña comenzó a cambiar, a crecer, su mirada cada vez más muerta, su vestido desapareció, dejando ver un cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y magulladuras. La niña pelirroja salió corriendo y al atravesar el umbral de la puerta, desapareció. La de los ojos marrones se recostó en la nieve, convirtiéndose en ella. La torre, en ruinas.

Sonidos en el patio, el joven del Kraken disparaba flechas contra un árbol, siempre dando en el blanco, acompañado del pelirrojo, que le sonreía. Ambos intercambiaban sonrisas. En una esquina, estaba sentado el del cabello negro como la noche, odio impregnado en sus ojos cada vez que su vista se dirigía al Kraken dorado. En aquel joven parecía recaer todo el odio del castillo, de aquella tierra y sin embargo, sonreía, sonreía ocultando toda su tristeza.

Se escuchó el alarido de un niño, junto con el aullar de un lobo. Pudo observar que, desde una torre un tanto alejada, un bulto caía, un pequeño. Pataleaba, intentando volar. Una niña pasó corriendo, con una espada en mano. Un niño, aún más pequeño, lloraba acostado en la nieve. Escuchó un estruendo y después, nada. El lugar quedó completamente solo, otra vez.

Dos gritos, dio media vuelta y se encontró con dos niños llorando. Poco a poco se iban ennegreciendo, tornándose más y más grotescos, hasta quedar completamente calcinados. Sus chillidos, insoportables, hicieron que aquella triste criatura, espectador de la desgracia que ahogaba el castillo, tapara sus orejas y cayera en el piso deseando que todo acabara.

Y así, se esfumaron con la nieve. Escuchó, en alguna parte, el gemido de una mujer, seguido de la risa estridente de un hombre; escuchó los cascos de un caballo, que se alejaba rápido; escuchó una caravana que se acercaba; escuchó el crepitar de las llamas; escuchó gritos, sollozos, oraciones susurradas; escuchó espadas chocando; escuchó canciones.

Silencio.

De pie, giró su cabeza, una y otra vez, esperando ver algo, aunque fuese una sombra. Ese castillo no volvería a estar habitado por gente como los señores del norte, sin embargo, los recuerdos seguían ahí, latentes, entre sus escombros. No, no los recuerdos del castillo. _Sus_ recuerdos. Los recuerdos del niño con el Kraken bordado en el hombro.

Lágrimas le nublaron la vista, ¿cuánto tenía que no lloraba? Tal criatura llorando, algo curioso, cómico y digno de ver. Se limpió las lágrimas, frente, el joven de cabello rojo le observaba, con rostro afligido, para después dedicarle una sonrisa. Extendió su brazo derecho, esperando que la criatura tomara su mano. Al principio lo dudó, pero, ¿qué podía perder? Nada, ya lo había perdido todo. Lentamente, su brazo se desplegó en dirección al del joven de cabello rojo, para que su manos se estrujaran. El tacto fue breve, hasta que el joven de cabello rojo desapareció. No, él no. Él no. Él no.

Debía haberlo conocido, debía haber reído con él, debía haber triunfado y fracasado a su lado, debía haber conocido a su mujer, debía haber, debía haber muerto… muerto con él. Si tan sólo pudiese dar su vida para recobrar la de él. Al final, ¿Quién necesitaba de una criatura como aquella?

Cayó de rodillas en la nieve y poco a poco se fue acostando en ella, ojos muertos posados en el sol, que apenas se asomaba en el gélido cielo amenazador. La nieve se pegaba a su cuerpo y lo inundaba poco a poco. Cerró sus ojos.

Los harapos de la criatura cambiaron, ropa cómoda, caliente, digna de un señor, un Kraken bordado en el brazo derecho. Se había transformado en el niño del Kraken ó ¿El niño se había transformado en él?


End file.
